I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system to rapidly evaluate, predict, and display the spread of airborne hazards in an emergency situation, or any application requiring a near real-time wind field display.
II. Description of Related Art
In emergency situations involving the release of airborne hazards, there are many levels of decisions that must be made in order to protect soldiers and/or civilians from those airborne hazards. In order to take the appropriate action, e.g. an evacuation of personnel, it is necessary to know, or at least estimate, the range and rate of spread of the airborne hazard over the area of interest.
There have been no previously known systems which accurately and rapidly diagnose the real-time wind flow, along with the range and spread of airborne hazards over an area of interest using locally available sensor and computational resources. As such, the steps taken by emergency personnel to protect soldiers and/or civilians during the release of an airborne hazard have proven inadequate.